


the luckiest (because of you)

by littlepixielou



Series: alone in the world (with you by my side) [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Omega Louis, SO MUCH FLUFF, if you squint really hard - Freeform, tiny mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepixielou/pseuds/littlepixielou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it´s the end and the beginning of louis' life as as a free omega, for real this time. harry is by his side this time. because of that, he´s the luckiest person alive. harry seem to think that he is the luckiest too. good thing they can be lucky together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the luckiest (because of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am so sorry this is so late, I suck I know! I have been super busy with school and then I sort of got stuck. I wanted this last part to be great so I needed to put a lot of time into it. This is the LAST part of this series (for now) and even though it was so much fun to write I am kind of glad it´s over. I get bored easily. I know there´s a lot of time jumps in this but it was necessary. I wouldn´t have been able to just make one more part otherwise, so yeah.  
> I really hope that you guys will like the ending and that you have enjoyed this little series because I for one is really proud of it. Please give feedback, I love hearing what you thought! Be creative! Happy reading, love you all! xx

“Niall?” Niall looks up from where he´s sitting behind his desk in his small office and sees Louis standing by the door, a nervous expression on his face. 

 

“Louis, come on in.” Louis nods as he slowly makes his way towards the desk, he sits down in front of Niall but he keeps his eyes locked on the floor. 

 

“Is there something on your mind?” Niall closes his computer and looks at Louis, he looks almost sad and Niall furrows his eyebrows at that. 

 

“Yeah… I-I kind of need some advice?” He shyly looks up at Niall who smiles at him.

 

“Of course Louis, anything.” 

 

Louis seems to hesitate for a while and then he releases a huge breath, “It´s about Harry.” 

 

At this Niall doesn’t look as happy and he leans back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, he looks almost irritated. 

 

“Of course it is what has he done this time?”

 

“Well… um, we kind of almost kissed?” Ha says it quietly but Niall still stares at him with big eyes as he leans forward slightly, Louis doesn´t really like that reaction but it was to be expected. 

 

“You-what?” 

 

“He told me that my kidnappers had been put in prison and then he started leaning in, as if to kiss me but then he just stopped and walked away.” He gets tears in his eyes just from talking about it but Niall doesn´t seem to notice as he gets up from his chair and starts pacing back and forth which is quite impressive seeing as there´s barely any space to walk on. 

 

“N-Niall?” He stops his pacing for a few seconds to stare at him and then he continues, as if he hadn´t heard him.

 

“So you didn´t actually kiss?” Louis swallows as he looks down in his lap.

 

“No, we didn´t. I don´t understand why though, am I really that hard to like?” That seems to get a reaction out of Niall because he snorts as he gives Louis a strange look.

 

“Of course you´re not.”

 

“Then why didn’t he kiss me?” He hates how sad he sounds, he never thought he would get in this deep but Harry´s got him trapped now, there´s nothing he can do about it now.

 

“I don´t know Louis, do you really like him that much?” 

 

“I do, isn´t that pretty obvious. He´s been so nice to me all this time that I have been here, he´s protected me and made me feel loved. No one has ever done something like that for me and I just… I really want him to like me as much as I like him but apparently he doesn´t.” He looks down as he speaks so he doesn´t see Niall´s glare, he flinches when he opens his mouth though.

 

“Louis, I´m not going to lie to you. You can get someone so much better than Harry, I know him and I know that he´s… he´s unstable, something that you definitely don´t need after all that you´ve been through.”

 

“Unstable? What do you mean?” When he looks up Niall is rubbing his temples and he looks tired, sighing he looks up and answers him.

 

“He´s got a temper and his mood can change in seconds, you have seen him angry Louis, you have seen what he´s capable of.” Louis frowns as Niall nods towards his arm where the fading bruise from Harry´s hand is sitting.

 

“That was an accident and I have forgiven him for it. I know he has a temper but I also know that he would never hurt me, he´s an alpha and I know enough about them to know that he´s one of the sweetest and gentlest alphas there is.” He snaps and Niall stares at him in shock as he gets up from the chair. He´s heard enough, it was a bad idea coming to Niall about this.

 

When he has left Niall´s office he goes to find Harry, he needs to talk to him. Screw Niall and screw Harry as well, he´s tired of this and he´s prepared to take the matter into his own hands. As he marches through the corridors people look at him curiously, he doesn´t blame them though, he knows he probably looks a bit crazy.

 

When he reaches Harry´s office his courage flies out the window and he stands there staring at the door for way too long. When he finally opens the door he´s shaking and his bottom lip is bitten raw, he´s still doing it though and he really enjoys the look of surprise on Harry´s face as he looks up from his computer. 

 

“Louis? What are you doing here?” He sounds nervous, something that is not normal when it comes to Harry. He adjusts his tie and Louis knows that he´s got a meeting that day; he only wears his suits of there´s something important happening.

 

“I need to talk to you.” He´s impressed that he manages to keep his voice from shaking; he hopes that he looks indifferent to Harry because it feels like he´s about to explode. Harry looks pained when he looks up at Louis and now he kind of wants to cry, the alpha is not supposed to look so beaten.

 

He´s supposed to feel strong with his head held high and shoulders up, not like this, this is just painful.

 

“I can´t right now Louis, I have an important meeting I have to get to.” He looks apologetic but Louis isn´t buying it. 

 

“It won´t take long.” 

 

“I really have to go, we can talk later.” He carefully brushes past Louis who tries not to let out a whimper, it hurts having him so close and breathing in his scent. He doesn´t look at him as he exits the room leaving Louis standing there, staring after him with a trembling body and teary eyes.

 

“Later” turns out to be a week later, Louis hasn´t seen Harry since the office incident. Harry has been busying himself with work, locking himself up in his office. Louis has been sleeping alone, having nightmares and desperately trying to avoid Niall. He´s not mad at him, he just doesn´t want to talk to Niall, not when he still hasn´t solved his Harry problem.

 

He´s sitting outside in the backyard when suddenly there´s a shadow over him and Louis looks up slightly alarmed, then he sees a man standing in front of him. He´s seen him before, knows he´s a part of Harry´s pack but he´s never spoken to him before. He´s tall and broad but he´s nothing compared to Harry. He´s smiling at him with sharp teeth and Louis finds his blue eyes slightly unnerving. 

 

“Um hi?” 

 

“Hello, Louis right?” Louis scoffs mentally, everyone knows who he is, why bother asking?

 

“Yeah, that´s me, who are you then?” He doesn´t really know where his confidence is coming from but this man seems to like it.

 

“I´m Sebastian, I just thought I would introduce myself seeing as you´re a part of our pack now.” He sounds genuine but Louis still feels a bit sceptical as he squints up at him.

 

“Yeah I wouldn´t be too sure about that.” The man, Sebastian frowns at this and sits down beside him, a little too close for Louis’ liking so he shifts away a bit.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Harry doesn´t really seem to want me around anymore so yeah…” He sighs as he looks away, he doesn´t really want to have this conversation with a complete stranger. 

 

“Well that´s his loss then, he´s crazy for passing up on such a good looking thing like you.” He´s grinning wolfishly at him now and yeah, this conversation is over.

 

“Well it was very nice meeting you but I really need to go.” Louis rushes out as he gets up, apparently Sebastian doesn´t like being shot down because Louis is suddenly staring up at him as he´s pressed against a wall.

 

“Not so fast beautiful I wasn´t done talking to you.” Great, this is exactly what he needs Louis thinks as he looks around trying to find a way to escape.

 

“Yeah well that´s too bad because I was so could you please just let go?” He tries to move his wrists a little but the man just tightens his hold, shaking his head.

 

“Sorry love, I want to have some fun first.” Louis’ eyes widens at those words, one of his wrists is released and Louis realises to his horror that there is now a hand stroking his thigh.

 

“Don´t touch me!” He just laughs at Louis so he takes his fist and punches him right in the face, a sharp pain explodes through his whole hand but he is released with a curse from the man and then he makes a run from it. He´s proud of himself but as he´s running he realises that it was a pretty stupid move because now he´s angry and even more motivated to get him.

 

He hasn´t even reached the front door of the house when he´s slammed into a wall again, this time from behind. Louis gasps for air with his chest pressed tightly against the stone wall as Sebastian growls in his ear.

 

“You feisty little thing, thought you could get away huh?” He´s gripping his hair now and Louis winces.

 

“Yeah, I really did.” He answers him breathlessly and he doesn´t think the man was really expecting an answer because he growls again and presses closer.

 

“Shut up you whore, you´re just a filthy omega so you have no right to speak to me like that!”

 

“Yes I do! I´m the last one left so I think I have the right to defend myself against sick freaks like you, now let me go!” He finishes his little rant with a kick to his leg but unfortunately he doesn´t even flinch.

 

“Shut up! I haven’t had my fun yet so stay still.” Once again there´s a hand touching his body and then he hears a growl, this one is different though and he knows immediately who it belongs to.

 

“Harry.” He breathes out and his whole body relaxes even though he´s still in Sebastian´s hold.

 

“You heard him, let go of him and when you have done that I don´t want you to ever show your face here ever again.” Harry´s voice rumbles and Louis is immediately dropped to the ground. He stares up at Harry who is staring at Sebastian with black eyes, he´s panting slightly and Louis shudders.

 

“H-Harry, I´m sorry I-“

 

“I don´t want to hear anything you have to say for your sorry self, leave, now.” He does, quickly and Louis lets out a breath. 

 

When Harry looks down at him his eyes are still a bit black but he looks as worried as ever so Louis guesses that´s a good sign. 

 

“Are you alright louis? Did he hurt you anywhere?” He helps him up from the ground with gentle hands and Louis tries not to purr, he has to remind himself that he´s supposed to be mad at him, that he needs to stand his ground.

 

“I´m fine, he didn´t get the chance to do anything major. Thank you by the way, for stopping him.” He mumbles the last part without really looking at Harry and Louis is surprised when he hears Harry´s answer.

 

“Don´t thank me, what were you thinking though? Being out here all alone vulnerable, you can´t do things like that Louis; you never know what could happen.”

 

“W-what? Are you actually serious right now?” He splutters and Harry looks confused.

 

“Yes?” Oh now it´s Louis time to be mad.

 

“How dare you? You have ignored me for a week and now you have the nerve to scold me for being alone? Well whose fault is that huh? Whose fault is it that I haven´t slept in days because of nightmares or that I can barely eat because I´m so sad all the time? Whose fucking fault is it that I fell in love with you, that I actually thought for a second there that you were in love with me too or that you at least cared about me enough to not leave me alone, to not abandon me when I needed you the most!” 

 

Harry´s stares at him for a while as Louis stands there panting, he has no idea where all of that came from or how he even had the courage to say all of it but he´s glad he did, he feels so much better now. Harry´s face is impossible to read and Louis opens his mouth to say something but then he can´t, because Harry is grabbing his face and then he is kissing him.

 

Louis eyes widen and at first because he has no idea what to do, Harry seems to notice this though so he wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and pulls him closer. Louis immediately melts against him and then it doesn´t seem so hard anymore, he´s kissing back and it´s the best feeling in the world. He´s warm all over and he feels a bit dizzy, this is it, this time it´s actually happening and Louis knows that his nights alone are over.

 

“Wait, so you´re together now? Like, for real?” They´re eating lunch when Liam asks the question and Harry smiles down at him as he squeezes his thigh.

 

“Yes, we are.” 

 

“That´s great you guys, congratulations!” Liam gushes and Louis smiles at him, he´s grateful for the support.

 

“Yeah it´s about time to be honest, I´m tired of having Harry moping around the house.” Louis lets out a laugh at that and Harry glares at Zayn.

 

“I do not mope thank you very much.”

 

“Sure.” Zayn smirks and winks at Louis which causes him to laugh again, Harry doesn´t look too pleased but he´s not the only one.

 

“Niall? Aren´t you happy for us?” Louis has to ask, Niall is his closest friend and he really doesn´t want him to be upset.

 

“Of course I am.” He sighs eventually and Louis breathes out a sigh of relief.

 

“Thank you Niall, that means a lot.”

 

“If you break his heart though Harry I will not hesitate to kill you.” He glares at Harry who just shrugs.

 

“Okay, I won´t though so don´t worry. I´m not letting this one go so easily, I´m far too fond of him to screw it up.” He´s looking down at Louis now with a fond look on his face and Louis blushes under the attention, it feels nice though so he hums and presses his face against Harry´s arm. Everyone coos at the gesture and Louis smiles, he could get used to having lunch like this. 

 

“Louis, can I ask you a question?” Louis looks up from where he´s lying on the bed at Harry´s question, it´s night now and even though Louis is dead tired he smiles up at him as he answers.

 

“Of course, you can ask me anything.” Harry looks solemn as he sits down beside him and Louis starts to worry, he only ever looks like that when there´s something really serious he wants to talk about. 

 

Harry takes a deep breath, brazing himself for the question he is about to ask, “When you were being held by those… monsters, how did you make it through each day? I mean, you lived like that for ten years, you have to have had something to give you hope.” 

 

That was not the question Louis had expected, they rarely talk about that time, Harry knows he doesn´t like to talk about it but Louis figures that now that they are sort of together Harry deserves to know more about it. 

 

“I uh, I don´t know really. I mean I have always been really stubborn so I always told myself that I wouldn´t let them break me down completely, that they wouldn´t get to destroy me. I tried to think happy thoughts, I really did and in the beginning it kind of worked.” 

 

Louis shrugs and Harry stares at him, “And when it stopped working?”

 

“Then I tried to think of ways to escape, it was a great way to pass time. I can´t even remember how many times I tried to escape, each time I had thought of something new but it never worked.” Harry can see that his hands are starting to shake now so he grabs them and squeezes them lightly; Louis smiles up at him gratefully.

 

“But then it did.”

 

“Then it did and here I am.” Louis blushes slightly as Harry strokes his cheek and then he chuckles.

 

“Here you are and I wouldn´t want you anywhere else.” Louis feels the warmth spread through him at those words and he bites his lip.

 

“Really?” 

 

Harry nods without breaking eye contact, “Yes, you have no idea how much you mean to me Louis. I can´t imagine a world without you now and even though it scares the crap out of me sometimes I wouldn´t want it any other way.” 

 

“It´s hard to imagine you being scared of anything really.”

 

“Of course I am, I´m human just like you. I know I can come off as a bit rough and all that but I have fears too, I get terrified more often than not I have just gotten really good at not showing it.”

 

Harry stares up at the ceiling as he talks, he´s lying next to Louis now who frowns.

 

“Why do you hide it? I mean I get that you´re the alpha and all that but I’m sure it must be hard not showing any emotions.” 

 

“Because that´s how I was raised.”

 

Louis has never heard Harry talk about his childhood or his parents even so this is a bit of a shock, he has no idea how Harry was brought up but he really wants to know.

 

“Were you raised by your parents or? I just… you never talk about them and you don´t have to if you´re not comfortable with it, I just really want to get to know you, all of you.” 

 

Harry stares at him fondly as Louis rambles, he knows Louis only does that when he´s nervous so he takes his hand and smiles down at him. 

 

“Hey it´s okay, I am willing to tell you everything. You just have to ask okay?” 

 

Louis nods as he looks down, “Okay.”

 

“I was raised by my father, my mum left when I was about four years old with my big sister. I haven´t seen either of them since.”

 

“That´s horrible Harry, why did she leave?”

 

“I don´t really know, my dad never really talked about them but when he did he always got really sad. He missed them a lot; he changed after they left which is understandable I just wish he hadn´t taken it out on me.” 

 

Louis frowns, “What do you mean?”

 

“He was a good dad, he really was but when they left he decided to never open up to anyone ever again. He became almost cold and he always told me that if I wanted to live a happy and successful life I couldn´t trust anyone, I had to keep to myself and never show weakness because if I did that, if I let anyone in I would end up just like him.” 

 

Louis has tears in his eyes now as he stares at Harry´s sad face, he hates seeing Harry sad so he curls up closer to him and squeezes his shoulder.

 

“I feel really bad for your dad but it was very wrong of him to teach you that, to tell you to hide everything that makes you you.”

 

Harry sighs as he looks down at him, “I know, I tried to ignore him but after a while I just went with what he told me because it was easier that way. When the omegas were gone I had no reason to show any emotion at all so I kind of shut down, I was kind of an ass to be honest.” 

 

“I´m glad you´re not like that anymore, I like you the way you are now.”

 

“Even if I lose it sometimes?”

 

Louis smiles, “Even then, I love all of your flaws Harry because they´re a part of you and I accept that. All I ask is that you do the same in return.”

 

“You don´t even have to ask Louis, I love every single thing about you and I always will, no matter what.” The look in his eyes is intense but Louis refuses to look away, he wants to remember this moment. 

 

“Are… are you saying what I think you´re saying?”

 

Louis’ breath hitches as Harry presses his forehead against Louis’, he´s smiling down at him but Louis can´t seem to do anything other than to focus on breathing. 

 

“Louis, I love you and I would be the happiest man on earth if I could someday call you my mate.” 

 

Louis is crying now and Harry looks down at him lovingly as Louis sobs out, “I love you too.” 

 

He had never thought that he would hear someone tell him that they love him; he lost that hope when he got kidnapped. He had no idea it would feel like this and he doesn´t get much time to ponder this because Harry is kissing him, making him forget his own name for a few seconds. 

 

As they pull away Harry lightly strokes his cheek as his eyes sparkle.

 

“You have no idea how happy you have just made me.”

 

Louis lets out a breathless laugh, “The feeling´s mutual.”

 

A year has passed when they have their first big fight. Louis loves the pack he really does but lately it has gotten a bit too much for the small omega, he wasn´t great at dealing with pressure so it didn´t come as a surprise to Louis when he finally snapped.

 

“I can´t handle it anymore Harry, it´s too much.” They´re in their bedroom but Louis is pretty sure the whole house can hear them anyway; Harry is standing by the bed with his tie loose around his neck. He has just gotten back from a big meeting with some other packs but Louis can´t really care less at the moment. 

 

He has been meaning to talk to Harry about it for a long time but he just kept putting it off, bottling every single feeling up and now he just couldn´t anymore.

 

“What is it that you can´t handle Louis? What´s wrong?”

 

Louis lets out a frustrated groan, “The pack, that’s what´s wrong. They keep pressuring me and I´m tired of it!” 

 

“You´re pressured? I´m the alpha of this pack, I´m under constant pressure from everyone about every little thing! What could they possibly be pressuring you about?”

 

“Children! They keep asking if I will bring children into this world, if I am willing to give this god forsaken place more omegas and when I say that I don´t know they call me selfish. They keep wanting to know when we are going to mate because apparently it´s about time now.”

 

Harry stares at him from across the room and Louis almost regrets telling him everything all at once, it feels so much better now though so he brushes it off.

 

Harry breathes out loudly and when he looks up at Louis he looks almost apologetic, “They… ask you about that? About children?” Harry´s voice cracks at the word children and Louis flinches.

 

“Yes, all the time and I´m sick of it. That is between you and me and no one else, the same goes about our mating so I don´t understand why they keep pestering me about it.”

 

“Have you tried talking to them? Like, told them that it´s none of their business?”

 

Louis lets out a dry laugh at that, “I do that several times a day, they don´t listen to me. You seem to forget that I am just an omega, they have no respect for me at all.”

 

“Of course they do, I´m sure it´s all just a big misunderstanding.”

 

“Misunderstanding? You haven´t heard what kind of questions they ask me Harry, it´s ridiculous!”

 

“No I haven´t because I have been busy working, something I have to do in order to keep this pack alive so excuse me if I haven´t got the time for your dramatics.”

 

Harry is starting to sound angry now but he´s not the only one who is pissed.

 

“Are you actually serious right now? I know you have to work and I know how hard you do it, I respect you for it Harry I really do but I just wish you could take some time off for me as well. This has been going on for ages but you haven´t noticed a thing, what kind of boyfriend are you?” It´s a low blow, he knows that but he needs to make Harry see that he isn´t joking around and that the whole situation is in fact hurting him.

 

“Oh please Louis; if it really was that bad I would have noticed something. I try to be the best boyfriend I can for you but you have to realise that everything can´t revolve around you all the time.” 

 

His voice is raised now and Louis flinches, he hates this, they have never had a fight like this before and it scares him, he has no idea how it will all end.

 

“I know it´s not all about me, I´m not that self-centred. I just thought that you out of all people would know when I don´t feel good, I really needed you these past weeks but you weren´t there.”

 

Harry´s eyes darken, “I have already told you I was busy, can you please just go somewhere else for a while so I can think.”

 

“Why should I leave? You´re the one getting angry, I just wanted to talk this through but no you have to go all alpha on me and order me around!”

 

“Shut up, god I am so tired of your constant whining.”

 

Louis’ eyes narrow at that, “I am not whining, you´re the one who can´t seem to have a normal conversation without having to shout.”

 

Harry walks up to him then and when Harry looks at him his eyes have changed and Louis shudders, he knows nothing good can come out of this. Harry opens his mouth and this time his voice is different, a bad different.

 

“I shout because you never listen to me, how do you expect me to be an alpha to you when all you do is disobey me. You have got to be the worst omega there ever was, you are supposed to respect me and what do you do? You keep questioning everything I do and it´s driving me mad, why can´t you just stop!” 

 

Without really thinking he raises his fist and punches the wall, right over Louis’ head. Small parts of the wall and paint rains down on Louis when Harry removes his hand from the hole but Louis doesn´t notice.

 

He didn´t hear the last of Harry´s rant because his ears are ringing, worse than they have ever done and he sort of feels like passing out. His head is pounding though and there´s a strange wetness in his ears, when he touches them lightly with his fingers and looks at them he realizes to his horror that he´s bleeding.

 

His ears are bleeding, the ringing has intensified and he lets out a small distressed whimper. Harry´s head snap up at the sound and his eyes travel from Louis’ wet and dazed eyes to the blood that is running from his ears.

 

“Louis? Oh my god, Louis!” He lunges forward when Louis’ legs collapses and he cradles him against his chest as his heart breaks.

 

“H-Harry?”

 

“God Louis I´m so sorry, I had no idea, I´m sorry.”

 

“My ears hurt.” Louis manages to whimper out and Harry squeezes his eyes shut.

 

“I´m so sorry Louis, I never meant to hurt you, you have to know that.” 

 

Louis gives him a small, dazed smile, “I know, I´m sorry.”

 

“No, don´t you dare apologize darling. This is all my fault and I will never forgive myself for it, now be quiet and let me take you to Niall.” Louis nods at that and as Harry gets up from the floor Louis presses his face against Harry´s chest.

 

Louis must lose consciousness for a while because the next time he opens his eyes he´s in the hospital room and someone is shouting.

 

“I can´t believe you! You have got to be the most irresponsible person I have ever met. What the hell were you thinking?” 

 

“I didn´t mean to hurt him, I didn’t even realise I was using my alpha voice until it was too late!”

 

It´s Niall that Harry is arguing with, naturally and Louis lets out a small sigh as he sits up. Harry is next to him in an instant and Niall watches them with narrowed eyes.

 

“Thank god you´re awake, how are you feeling love?” His hands flutters over Louis’ body making him blush, he knows Harry is just checking for further injuries though.

 

“I feel better, not as fuzzy and my ears doesn´t hurt as much.”

 

Harry breathes out in relief, “That´s great lovely, Niall took care of it. I got so scared when you passed out though, you almost gave me a heart attack.” He sounds scolding but he´s got a smile on his face so Louis smiles back as he squeezes his hand.

 

“Sorry, I guess my body had enough.”

 

“I´m so incredibly sorry Louis, I didn´t even know I was using my alpha voice so I just kept on ranting, I had no idea I was hurting you by doing so. I really hope you can forgive me sometime but if you can´t I completely understand.” He´s got tears in his eyes as he speaks and Louis frowns, that´s not right, Harry is not supposed to cry.

 

“Of course I forgive you, you didn´t know and I provoked you pretty good. I´m sorry for dealing with the situation like that, next time I will talk to you earlier and not blame everything on you.”

 

Harry frowns as he shakes his head, “There won´t be a next time because I will notice when something is wrong and I will take care of it, take care of you. I´ll stop working so much, it´s not healthy, not for me and not for our relationship. I´m sorry for putting work first, I should have known something was wrong.”

 

“It´s okay, I should have said something, we were both wrong and both of us could have handled the situation better.” Harry watches him fondly as he speaks and then he leans forward to peck him lightly on the mouth. 

 

“I love you.” He murmurs and even though Louis has heard it so many times now he still gets that warm feeling in his belly.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Niall sighs loudly from where he´s standing and Louis looks up, he had almost forgotten Niall was there. Niall opens his mouth to comment on the whole thing but he quickly closes it. Louis eyes are shining brightly with happiness and Niall doesn´t have the heart to say anything, as long as his best friend is happy so is he, it´s their relationship and none of Niall´s business.

 

He gives Louis a small smile who is looking at him happily, he´s got his hand in Harry´s and his face is slightly flushed, he seems perfectly happy to Niall so he keeps his mouth closed. 

 

When Harry and Louis’ have been together for a year the pack gets a great shock when Louis walks into the dining room that morning. As usual he´s wearing Harry´s shirt and no one has ever seen him smile so big, something else is different with him though and when the first person sees it they let out a gasp that is soon followed by many more.  
On the left side of Louis’ neck sits a bite mark. It´s fairly big and the skin around it is flushed pink, the bite itself is more red but will soon fade into a colour more similar to Louis’ skin.

 

Louis smiles shyly at the ground as the pack stares at him, they´re whispering to each other some are even pointing but Louis can´t seem to care because last night was the best night of his life and nothing can ruin that for him.

 

They had been talking about it for a long time, they had gotten much better at communicating with each other ever since the big fight which played a huge part in Louis’ decision to finally mate with Harry.

 

Harry was thrilled of course but they still sat down to talk about it before actually doing it. Harry was very much aware that Louis was a virgin so he wanted to be absolutely sure that Louis wanted to go through with it. It was a big step after all and he wanted Louis to know the seriousness of it all.

 

Louis had listened but he had already made up his mind, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harry, he loved him so much it hurt sometimes and every time he imagined mating with someone all he saw was Harry. Sure he was incredibly nervous but he knew that Harry would take good care of him, and that he had done.

 

It had hurt like a bitch at first, Louis almost wanted to back down but then as Harry was slowly thrusting into him he had leaned down and whispered “I love you so much beautiful” and after that the pain seems to just disappear. Harry made him feel things he had never imagined a person could feel and he had never felt safer than when Harry had pressed their bodies close, so closed that Louis thought they would become one for a moment.

 

When Louis was sure that he couldn´t possibly love the man above him any more Harry had once again leaned down but this time Louis could feel his teeth scrape against his skin. This time it was Louis who whispered “I love you” as his nails dug into Harry´s back and then Harry´s teeth were sinking through his skin making him see stars.  
It was an incredible feeling and Louis would never be able to describe it, he could feel Harry, all around him. He had never felt so close to him as he did at that moment and Louis was incredibly grateful that Harry had kissed him right after he had pulled away from his neck because Louis had no idea what to do with all that emotion.

 

Louis smiles at the memory as he makes his way towards Harry, his mate, who is waiting for him at their usual table. As he sits down Harry squeezes his hip while looking at him like he´s the brightest star in the sky.

 

“What are you smiling about love?”

 

“Oh you know, just thinking.”

 

Harry grins and leans down so that he can whisper in his ear, “About last night perhaps? Because that is certainly all I seem to think about.” Louis blushes furiously and he hears a few snickers from their friends at the table.

 

“Harry, stop it.” He whines and Harry chuckles as he wraps and arm around his waist.

 

“Sorry darling, I just love teasing you.”

 

Louis pouts, “I know, and I hate you for it.” 

 

“You hate me? Well that´s too bad because I was thinking we could have some fun tonight, just you and me you know.” He nips at the bite mark and Louis yelps, he glares down at Harry who is still grinning cheekily.

 

“Maybe I don´t hate you that much.” Harry answers by licking over the mark this time and Louis melts against him.

 

“Can you guys save the disgusting love stuff to when you´re actually alone?” He hears Zayn say and as he looks up he can see that Zayn is actually smiling at them with a fond look on his face. 

 

“Sorry Malik, he´s just so delicious I can´t keep my hands to myself.”

 

Louis blushes again, “Can you please stop talking like that, it´s very distracting.” 

 

He tries to sound scolding but he´s pretty sure it didn´t really work, Harry pulls away from his neck though and Louis lets out a breath.

 

“So when were you guys planning on telling us that you were going to mate?” Liam crosses his arms over his chest and Louis looks up at Harry, waiting for him to answer. 

 

“We wanted it to be a surprise and it´s between us anyway so we didn´t see any reason to tell you guys.” He shrugs and Liam nods, thoughtful.

 

“Fair enough, I’m happy for you guys though.”

 

“Yeah me too, I have never seen Harry this happy so thank you Louis, for making him happy.” Louis squirms at Zayn´s words, he´s still not used to all the attention and praise he gets every single day.

 

“He makes me just as happy so there´s really no reason to thank me, I love him and I´m so incredibly lucky that he loves me back.”

 

“Oh no, I´m the lucky one here lovely.” Harry says and Louis presses a kiss to his cheek, a silent thank you.

 

“As long as you´re happy then so am I, just keep the pda to minimum alright?” Everyone laughs at that and Louis throws a pea at Niall.

 

“Hey!”

 

Niall throws up his hands in defence, in case there are any more peas, “I´m just saying, I´d like to eat my food without having to watch my friends snog right in front of me.”

 

“I´ll make no promises but for you Niall I will try.” Harry winks at him and Niall groans, he seems to accept that answer though because he keeps eating after that. 

 

“Hey Harry?” Harry looks down at him and Louis is grateful that the others seem to have picked up on their own conversations.

 

“Yes love?”

 

Louis swallows, “Do you think we should talk to the pack? You know, announce that we have mated and all that. You´re the alpha after all and this affects them as well, not just us.” He keeps his voice low, he doesn´t want anyone overhearing them.

 

Harry sighs as he drags a hand over his face, “You´re probably right, they need to know and if they have any questions that we are willing to answer we will.” Louis nods and Harry bites his lip as he looks up at Liam who is having a conversation with Zayn about The Green Lantern.

 

“Liam.”

 

He looks up at the mention of his name and so does Zayn, Niall just keeps eating.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can you inform everyone that I will be holding a pack meeting in two hours?”

 

“Yeah of course, the same room as usual?” 

 

Harry nods as he gets up, “Yes, come Louis, let’s go and get ready.” 

 

Louis follows him out of the room and it feels nice not being stared at anymore, all he wants to do now is relax until the meeting. Harry seems to want the same thing because he makes them a bubble bath and flicks the light off, only a few candles glowing in the room. 

 

Two hours pass way too soon and as Louis is walking along side Harry down to the room where they have their meetings he can feel himself getting more and more nervous.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Louis hesitates but then he remembers that they are supposed to communicate, “I´m scared.” 

 

Harry stops abruptly at those words and Louis looks down at the floor, guilty. 

 

“Don´t be scared love, you have nothing to worry about. I will do most of the talking and if anyone has a problem with us and our decisions then they can leave. I won´t have anyone treating you badly okay?” He lifts Louis’ head up so that he can look at him and Louis takes a deep breath.

 

“Okay, thank you.” His voice is small and Harry smiles.

 

“You´re welcome, now come on, they´re waiting for us.” They start walking again and when they reach the door Harry squeezes his hand reassuringly. 

 

The room is full, everyone is there and Louis doesn´t know where to look so he keeps his eyes locked on Harry. Harry stands slightly in front of him and for that Louis is grateful, at least he´s not completely exposed.

 

“Hello everyone, I´m sorry to interrupt your day like this but there is a few things that I think you should all be informed of and if you have any questions feel free to ask the, just keep it nice okay?”

 

Most of them nods at that and Harry squeezes his hand once more before he speaks up again. 

 

“Well as everyone knows, Louis and I are together and last night we took the next step. We are now fully mated and I know most of you have already figured that out but I just wanted to confirm it as your alpha.” There´s a slight murmur going through the crowd and Louis squeezes his eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

 

“Any questions?”

 

“Why didn´t you do it sooner?” The voice sounds young but Louis doesn´t know who it is.

 

“Because we decided to wait, we wanted to get to know each other first and be comfortable with each other before we did anything else. Mating is a big step and I wanted to make sure that both of us were ready for that.” Louis thinks it´s a good answer but some are still frowning.

 

“So he´s yours now then?” Louis raises his eyebrows at that question and he can see Harry´s eyes narrow.

 

“He´s my mate yes but I do not own him, nobody does. He is his own person, omega or not. He´s off limits though so if you touch him in the wrong way or say something to upset him I will not hesitate to throw you out, understood?” 

 

Louis stares up at his mate in amazement, he almost feels like crying. He couldn´t have had a better mate than Harry, Harry who respects him and treats him like a person. He still stands up for him though and Louis loves it. Everyone seems just as amazed as Louis but then comes the question that Louis has been dreading.

 

“What about children?” It´s a woman’s voice, Louis knows who she is, she´s been pestering him about it several times. 

 

“That is something that is between me and Louis and it won´t be discussed here.” 

 

“Why not? We deserve to know!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Come on, how hard can it be!” 

 

People are shouting now, trying to talk over each other and Louis presses closer to Harry. He doesn´t like this, it´s exactly what he thought would happen. Harry must sense his distress because he wraps an arm around his waist and stands up straighter.

 

“Enough!” Even though the alpha voice isn´t directed towards him Louis still flinches slightly but it´s nothing compared to what it does to the others.

 

“I have had it with this, you are to stop pestering Louis about this or else you can pack your bags.” Some look shocked others apologetic or ashamed. Serves them right, Louis thinks.

 

“Louis is 17 years old, he´s still very much a child and he has barely been free for two years. We have all the time in the world, he needs to live his life first and be able to enjoy freedom without having to think about children. If we do decide to have children sometime in the future, which is all up to Louis and what he wants, then we will tell you. For now however I don´t want to hear a single thing about it, okay?”

 

Louis nuzzles his face against Harry’s arm as a thank you and Harry looks down at him fondly.

 

“What about the council then? Won´t they want to take your children if they turn out to be omegas?” An older beta asks and Louis involuntary lets out a whimper. Everyone´s staring at him now but he doesn´t care, he tries to focus on breathing but it´s hard.

 

“Louis? Louis look at me darling.” He feels Harry´s hands on his face and when he looks up Harry is staring down at him worriedly.

 

“You´re okay love, everything will be fine okay? I won´t let anything happen to you or our future children, no one is going to take anyone away okay?”

 

Louis wraps his arms around his alpha as he takes deep breaths, he feels a bit better after that, “Okay, you promise?”

 

“I promise.” He keeps holding Louis close as he looks up at the pack, all of them are staring at them in shock, and the room is dead quiet for once.

 

“We will deal with that problem when the time comes, they won´t take them though because we will fight. We will fight because Louis is a part of this pack now and so will our children be, we protect each other even if it is from the council.” There´s a few murmurs here and there and then someone speaks up.

 

“What if we don´t want to fight? I mean, why should we, he´s not our responsibility.” Harry´s eyes darken at that but before he gets the chance to speak Zayn steps forward.

 

“Yes he is, he is the last omega left, an omega that is a part of our pack, our family. We protect him just as much as we protect each other, he will need it.” Louis looks when he hears Zayn talk about him and he gives him a grateful smile, Liam is the next one to speak up.

 

“He deserves to be here just as much as anyone else and if he does decide to have children later on we will support him, no matter what.” Louis is pretty sure he´s crying now, it feels so nice having friends to defend him, he has never had that before and he feels so incredibly lucky. 

 

The pack has gone quiet again and as Niall steps up everyone holds their breath.

 

“If you treat Louis badly I will not hesitate to hurt you, I am a doctor so I know how to make it look like an accident. I´m not even kidding, I love Louis and I know all of you will too if you would just give him a chance. He´s a great person that just wants to be accepted, can´t we give him at least that?” He smiles at Louis who smiles back, he makes a mental note to hug all three of them later. 

 

Harry nods approvingly and then he sighs, “Well I think that´s all for today, thank you for coming and for listening. I hope that you will all think about what has been said and that you try to do as my dear friend Niall said, be nice or else you´re out. Okay?” Almost everyone nods quickly and Harry smiles a small smile.

 

“Good, now get out of here, we´ve got better things to do.”

 

Harry and Louis are the last ones to leave the room, after Louis has given them all bone crushing hugs Harry takes his hand and drags him out of there. 

 

They stop in the middle of a corridor and Louis looks up at him questionably.

 

“Why did we stop?” Harry smiles down at him with shining eyes as he presses him up against a door.

 

“Because I really, really need to kiss you.” Is his answer and then he does exactly that, Louis’ eyes widen a bit in surprise but he´s quick to kiss back. It´s one of his favourite things to do after all, kissing Harry always makes him feel invincible somehow.

 

Their kiss soon turn into heavy snogging instead and Louis lets out a small squeal when Harry lifts him off the ground, big hands gripping his thighs as he presses him further up the door. 

 

Louis hands starts to wander and soon they are underneath Harry´s shirt, lightly scratching at his skin in desperation. Harry growls at that and kisses him deeper, making Louis moan.

 

Suddenly there´s a crack and then there is no longer a door behind Louis, he lets out a yelp as Harry stumbles forward but he manages to keep them standing. Harry is staring behind him so Louis turns his head to look, he shouldn´t have though.

 

The door is lying on the floor, they broke somebody´s door.

 

He doesn´t want to find out who´s it is though so he presses his face against Harry’s neck and whispers, “Run.”

 

He does and they´re both shaking with laughter. Louis is still in Harry´s tight grip and he looks up at Harry who´s still laughing. 

 

He looks so beautiful like this, he´s always most beautiful when he´s this happy and carefree. Louis will never stop feeling lucky. Harry stops running after a while and he pants slightly as he looks down at a giggling Louis.

 

“I can´t believe we broke a door!”

 

Louis lets out a laugh, “We? You broke it you big alpha macho man, I was just an innocent bystander.”

 

“Oh really, you didn´t look so innocent from where I was standing.” 

 

Louis blushes, how come he always finds a way to make him blush?

 

“Oh shut up, someone will probably be really mad.”

 

Harry shrugs, “Meh, it´s just a door, not many people care very much about doors.” 

 

“I guess you´re right.” Harry looks down at Louis who still is a bit flushed from their snogging earlier, he´s got a strand of hair in his eyes that Harry carefully brushes away.  
He can´t believe that this beautiful and amazing person chose him, out of all the people in the world he picked Harry and he feels just as amazed by that every day. He will never understand it but he won´t complain.

 

“I love you.” He presses a kiss to the mark making Louis shudder.

 

“I love you too, even though you drive me crazy sometimes.”

 

Harry grins, “Good, then I´m doing my job right.”

 

“Yeah, you are.” He rests his head on Harry´s shoulder and closes his eyes, his scent is strong this way and he purrs in delight. This is what freedom feels like, he´s loved and protected now.

 

He´s got Harry and some incredible friends, he´s no longer a prisoner. He´s free to do whatever he want but all he seems to want to do is press close to Harry and stay that way. That is enough for him and no one can take that away from him. He´s found his peace, his new life, and he´s quite content with it.

 

Harry strokes the small omega´s hair as he looks down at him with nothing but love and adoration shining in his eyes. He opens his mouth to tell him that they should probably go to their room when he and the peace are interrupted by an Irish voice echoing though the house.

 

“Oh come on, I just fixed that door!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this series, hopefully you enjoyed it. Feedback? xx


End file.
